


The Roommate Agreement

by ArtemisAnne (KasMarie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Castiel, Feeding Kink, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Roommates, Small panic attacks, Spanking, Sub Dean, more tags as fic develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMarie/pseuds/ArtemisAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a place to live, like, yesterday. Cas has a room available basically rent free. The catch? Dean will be his live-in submissive. </p><p>This was originally going to be for DeanCasBigBang but I had something come up and can't finish in time...but I wanted to share anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean read over the email on his phone screen one last time before taking a deep breath and exiting the car. He wished, once again, he could talk this out with Sam, but his little brother would only insist Dean come stay with him and...no. After years of squashing into a single room together he was glad to live brother-free. 

Elevators. First step was to get to the elevators and go up to the 15th floor. 

He focused on sending a safety text to Charlie as he made his way to the doors where another guy was waiting. He didn't look up as he waited for Charlie to confirm she'd received the information. 

For the thousandth time that day, Dean wondered why he was even considering this. 

Because you need a place to live? That's kind of important. 

He'd been given notice several weeks earlier that his apartment complex had been purchased by some big company and was set to be demolished. Just like that, he became homeless. He had 30 days to find a new place to live.

But a mechanic's salary didn't afford him much. What he could afford wasn't available close enough to work. Being refunded his last month's rent only went so far. 

After complaining about it on a social media site, he'd gotten a private message offer of a spare room. 

It sounded normal until you realized the social site was a kink site and the offer was from a Dominant...and included the stipulation that Dean could live there free in exchange for playtime. 

Basically, he was going to be a live-in BDSM Boytoy. 

But hey, he could finally start that savings account. 

Fuck. 

One of the doors dinged open and he walked in still looking at his phone. 

The door closed behind him and he felt the elevator begin to rise. He glanced up to find the devastatingly handsome stranger leaning against...a wall of glass. 

Dean's stomach dropped. Shit. He usually avoided the glass elevators thanks to a lifelong fear of heights but he hadn't been paying attention. He could feel the stranger's eyes upon him as he spun around quickly to face the solid doors and watch the numbers count up. 

5...6...fuck

“Are you all right?” asked a deep voice from his right. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah.” 

The stranger made a noise of assent but Dean could still feel his eyes. 

12...13...almost there. 

14....

The elevator lurched and stopped. The lit up numbers disappeared as utter silence permeated the small space. 

“What the hell?” Dean sputtered. He pressed the floor button several times before switching to mashing anything button-shaped. 

“We appear to have stalled,” said the stranger. 

Dean slowly sank to his knees. “Well shit.” 

“What's happening?” 

Dean swallowed hard as he tried to suck air into his rapidly tightening chest. “I'm terrified of heights. I think I'm having an anxiety attack.” 

Deep blue eyes appeared in front of him. “I'm going to touch you, is that okay?” 

Dean nodded. 

“Place your hand on my chest.” 

Dean obliged. The guy's voice caressed his nerves and grounded him. He felt a hand lay lightly against the base of his throat. 

“I want you to breathe with me. Feel my chest rise and fall. In...and out...”

Dean could feel the warm, firm chest beneath his fear frozen fingers. Up and down as the guy took slow breaths. Dean's breathing slowed a bit until it started to match. 

“In...and out...there you go. Good boy.” 

Dean's eyelids fluttered shut. He hoped the guy hadn't caught the whimper that left his throat...but was sure the hand at his vocal chords felt it. 

Dean's eyes flew open as the elevator began moving again. 

“Can you stand up for me?” 

Of course Dean could stand for this guy. When the panic passed he'd probably want to drop back to his knees...

Dean shook the thought from his head. He was here to meet his next Dom and already fantasizing about random strangers?

Okay, so the stranger was hot as fuck. No excuses though.

“Thanks,” Dean said as the doors opened. His voice felt rough in his throat. 

They both exited the elevator. Dean immediately sat on the padded bench in the elevator bay. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” the guy asked one more time.

Dean nodded. “I'm gonna catch my breath here for a second. Thanks again.” 

Those cobalt eyes assessed Dean for another moment before the man turned and continued down the hallway. It took every ounce of Dean's strength to not ogle the pert ass sashaying away. 

Dimly, Dean heard the sound of a door opening and closing as the guy went into his own apartment. 

Dean raked his hands across his scalp before pulling out his phone to check the email again. He'd arrived early enough that he wasn't going to be late (although, had he arrived on time he may have skipped the elevator incident....dammit). 

Apartment 1510. 

Dean glanced up to gauge how far down he had to walk. About halfway. Not bad at all.

He took another deep breath and pushed to his feet. Mustering a confident walk and panty-melting smile, he stopped in front of the right door and knocked firmly.

The door opened to a shock of black hair and bright blue eyes. The stranger from the elevator lifted an eyebrow. 

Dean took a step back and double checked the number. “I...fuck...you?” 

The guy's face split into a huge smile. “I was hoping we could at least chat a bit first.” 

Dean flushed. “Shit. I'm sorry. You're Castiel?” 

Cas held out a hand for Dean to shake. “Cas is fine. It's a pleasure to meet you officially, Dean.” 

“Likewise.” Dean wiped his hand down his face. “I'm sorry about the whole...thing...”

“Dean.” Castiel's voice held the same air of authority from earlier. “You reacted to a tough situation. You are not to blame. I was not uncomfortable. I'm glad I could be there to help you.” 

Dean bit his lip and nodded his agreement. He was glad too. 

“Now,” Cas said. “Have you sent your safety text and had it confirmed?”

Dean nodded again. 

Castiel smiled softly and took a step back. “Then come in please. We have much to discuss.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stepped into the tight entry area, his body brushing Castiel's as the door closed with a soft click. Cas began walking down the short hallway, indicating Dean should follow. A closet passed on the left with the kitchen to the immediate right before everything opened into a larger space. 

A small dining area sat defined by a modest table with chairs. A couch stood as the unofficial demarcation between that and the living room. Dean could see another hallway to his left with a series of doors. Probably bedrooms and bathrooms. 

Cas indicated the sofas. “Please take a seat. Can I get you anything? Water? Soda?” 

“Coke?” Dean asked as he perched on one of the couches.

“Of course.” 

Dean could hear the refrigerator open and close before footsteps came around the corner. 

Cas handed him a still-closed can of soda. “Normally I'd pour it over ice for you, but seeing as we aren't acquainted, I figured you'd prefer to have control over your beverage.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows as he popped the tab. “I didn't even think about that, but it makes sense. Thanks.”

Castiel inclined his head in acknowledgment as he sat on the sofa opposite the one Dean had chosen. “As we both know why we're meeting, I would prefer to skip the small-talk if you are so inclined.” 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good.” He wiped sweaty hands across his jeans. “What do you want to know?” 

“Your profile indicated you have subbed before, correct? Please tell me about that experience.” 

Dean cleared his throat. “Um, guy I knew through my dad. Michael. He was my age, a few years older. We used to scene from time to time but he started getting more possessive and rough so I ended things.”

Castiel frowned. “You haven't subbed since then?” 

“Not in a few years, no.” 

“But it's something you have interest in still?” 

“Yeah,” Dean answered in a rough voice. “I liked it at first.” 

“What went wrong exactly? Did you have a contract in place? Safewords?” 

Dean took a long sip of his soda. “Safewords, yes. He used to get pissed at me for using them but he respected it...”

Castiel held up a hand to interrupt. “Any Dominant that gets upset at the use of a safeword is not respecting their sub. I'm terribly sorry you went through that.” 

Dean shrugged. “What's done is done. I survived. But, anyway, no contract or anything. I kind of just went along with what he wanted.” 

“And what about your wants, Dean?” 

Dean stared at the table between them for several heartbeats. “I don't know.” 

“Fair enough. Shall we discuss terms?”

Dean shook his head lightly before clearing his throat. “Yeah. Sorry. Yeah.” 

“You would be living here rent free. I also have no problem paying for groceries unless there is something special you wish to buy yourself. But you are welcome to come with me to the store each week. You would be my submissive full-time.” Cas leaned back and propped an ankle on his knee. 

“What does that mean?” Dean asked. “Full-time submissive? Like, you pick out my clothes and choose my meals?” 

Castiel shook his head. “Not for me, no. Some partnerships do include such aspects but I, honestly, do not have the inclination to micromanage your life unless you are unable to manage yourself. You will eat regular, balanced meals and get adequate sleep. If I require special clothing for a scene we will discuss it beforehand.” 

“So, do I call you 'Sir' or 'Master' all the time?” 

Castiel's mouth quirked in a small smile. “No, Dean. If you would like to refer to me as such during a scene it is something we can discuss during contract time. But I do not mind you calling me by my name as long as it is done with respect.” 

Dean nodded his understanding and bit his lip. 

Cas tilted his head and studied Dean. “Would you like to look around the apartment?” 

Dean breathed out some of the tension he'd been holding. “Yeah, that would be cool.”

Dean's guess as to the hallway ended up being correct. The first door on the right led to a modest bedroom. A closet with sliding doors sat against the same wall as the door. The room contained a double bed and dresser with a mirror. No sheets or décor to be seen. 

“This would be your room. We'll go out and choose bedding and any decorations you like if you decide this is something you wish to do.” 

The bathroom across the hall was equally unadorned and Cas told Dean he was free to decorate that as well. 

“I'd have my own room?” Dean questioned. 

Castiel looked surprised. “Of course. You'll be my roommate. If you choose to sleep with me I will not argue but it's important that you have your own space if you need it.”

Castiel's bedroom held a large king sized sleigh-bed with dark wood. The colors gravitated toward deep jewel tones. The effect came across as masculine but pretty at the same time. Dean felt instantly comfortable and had to shake himself when he started imagining sleeping next to Cas in that bed. 

Dean and Cas made their way back to the living area once again. 

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “What goes into the contract?” 

“We would establish basic rules, assign chores, decide hours for Dom/sub specific time, and go over things like safewords and limits.” 

“Sounds intense.” 

Cas nodded solemnly. “It can be. I prefer to have everything laid out prior to confirmation of cohabitation.” 

Dean pursed his lips. “You've done this before?” 

“Once. I had a female submissive for many years but Meg and I parted ways recently when she moved.” 

Dean winced. “I'm sorry.” 

Cas waved a hand. “It's no bother. I mean, I was sad to see her go but we both knew it was a possibility after she finished nursing school.”

“When would we be doing the contract thing?” 

Cas looked pleasantly surprised. “You are interested in my proposition?” 

“Yeah. I think I can handle it.” 

Castiel tapped his chin with his forefinger. “How long until you have to move out of your current apartment?” 

“Ha. About a week.” 

Cas looked above Dean's head as he contemplated. “I can send some of it home with you to complete and we can meet day after tomorrow if your schedule permits.” 

Dean clapped his hands. “Let's get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

To an outsider, the table looked like Dean had started writing a term paper at the last minute. His laptop sat open with multiple internet tabs visible while spread papers littered every other available space. 

But Dean wouldn't be graded on this subject. 

Shit. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Would he be graded??

Cas had handed Dean a literal folder of papers. 

“Take your time to complete these. We will go over them as soon as you are ready. Oh, and Dean, please complete them totally sober.”

Dean sighed and picked up the papers closest to his edge of the table. 

_Limits List_

Prior to beginning the paperwork, Dean's list of limits would have been quite short. However, after he started reading, the list quickly grew in length. 

Humiliation? Pet Play? Sounding? 

He'd had to look that last one up. 

And no fucking thank you. 

When it came down to it, his list was full of “maybe” and “would consider.” Maybe he wasn't as adventurous in the bedroom as he thought. 

Dean groaned and put his face in his hands. Would Cas be disappointed with him? He was obviously more experienced than Dean. 

For a brief moment, Dean considered lying. 

But Cas would find out as soon as Dean panicked during a scene. Lying would only hurt things in the end. 

Dean blew out a frustrated breath and reached for another stack of papers. 

_Rules and Agreements_

Fuck. 

_Signing this completed form binds the sub to the agreements herein. If either the submissive or the Dominant wishes to make changes to this contract, it must be agreed upon by both parties and the contract altered to reflect such._

_Both the Dominant and submissive will initial each line to indicate it has been read to completion._

Dean bit his lip. Well, that sounded all official and shit. 

_The Dominant's safeword shall be Red.  
The submissive's safeword shall be _______._

Dean stared at the blank space. Safeword. Michael had chosen Dean's safeword for him. 

And, for the record, Poughkeepsie was fucking hard to remember when your brain wasn't at full capacity. 

Dean chewed on the end of his pen. Could he just use Red like Cas? Would that be confusing?

He grabbed a highlighter and traced the blank space so he'd remember to discuss it. 

_During a scene, the submissive will refer to the Dominant as “sir” unless instructed otherwise._

Dean shrugged and initialed. He could handle that. 

_Both the Dominant and submissive agree to never participate in a scene under the influence of any substance, when overtired, or when ill._

Dean frowned. The Dominant too? Michael had gotten drunk during one of their sessions and blamed the alcohol when Dean ended up hurt. 

It was just a few bruises, but hurt nonetheless. 

_The submissive agrees to 7 hours per week total playtime. The time may be distributed however works best for both parties._

Seven hours? Doable. If Dean understood correctly, he could play one hour a day or stock up and take a few days off if he wanted. 

_The submissive will not seek sexual release of any kind without permission from the Dominant._

Dean's pen froze. Wait. What? Did that mean he couldn't jack off whenever he wanted? Bullshit. He wasn't initialing that one until they talked it out.

_Neither the Dominant or submissive will engage in sexual activity with other partners during the course of this agreement._

Dean grumbled but initialed the spot. At least that one included Cas in the rule. It was sex with each other or no one else. Cas insisted they both have an appointment at his doctor for a health check. He had been quite adamant that they not trade fluids until they had results in hand. 

_The submissive agrees to eat balanced, regular meals and participate in physical activity several days per week._

Wait wait. Cas controlled his diet and exercise too? Dean didn't initial that one either. 

_When not together, the Dominant and submissive will remain in regular contact. (Phone calls, text messages, email, etc)_

_The Dominant and submissive agree to open communication at all times. Fantasies, life goals, questions, concerns, feelings, desires, etc..._

_Goals for the Dominant and submissive will be decided upon together on a regular basis for personal growth and development._

_The submissive vows to work toward a positive self-image . . ._

Dean shook his head and switched gears. Rules were starting to wear on him. 

“Fill-in-the-blank?” he mumbled. “What the fuck?” 

_List any health conditions the Dominant needs to consider._

Dean narrowed his eyes. He was a pretty healthy guy...but he did have LASIK surgery a few years back when his insurance had been better. They'd preached against trauma of any kind to his eyes, even years later. 

He hadn't seen any animals in the apartment, but wrote “cat allergy” in the space as well.

_List any phobias or fears the Dominant needs to consider._

Dean flushed. Cas already knew about his fear of heights, so that went down first. He also reacted badly to being hit in the face. Thanks junior high bullying assholes. 

He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Sleep. He needed sleep. He'd made a good dent in the paperwork and texted Cas to let him know they could finish up the following day. Dean wanted to get moved in as soon as possible. 

Castiel texted back a time they could meet the following day along with the assertion that if Dean felt comfortable he could begin moving in as well.

Dean's heart fluttered. 

Suddenly everything felt so real.


	4. Chapter 4

He was going to throw up. 

Maybe not. 

No...No...puking was definitely a possibility.

He couldn't meet Castiel with barf breath. Not an option. 

Dean stuffed another piece of gum in his mouth as he made his way through the parking area to the apartment building lobby. The last 3 pieces had slowly lost their punch. 

And what the hell was up with that, gum companies? Sneaky bastards, forcing consumers to buy more because they made a subpar product. 

He made sure to pay close attention to which elevator he got on and rode up without incident. 

The papers burned a hole in his pocket as he was ushered into Castiel's apartment. 

Once they were both seated at the modest dining table, Dean unfolded the documents with a deep breath. 

Castiel grinned. “Show me where you have reservations.” 

Dean's head snapped up. “What makes you think that?” 

Castiel tilted his head. “Am I mistaken?” 

Dean shook his head. 

Cas steepled his fingers. “Show me, please.” 

“Would it be okay to choose Red as my safeword too?” Dean asked. 

Cas looked at Dean with confusion. “Of course, you are free to choose whatever you want as your safeword. Did you not do so with your previous Dominant?”

Dean shook his head. “Uh, Michael chose for me.” 

Cas closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face. “I can see this relationship is going to be quite the learning experience for you.” 

“I'm sorry,” Dean blurted automatically. “If my inexperience makes you change your mind...” 

Cas held up a hand. “I didn't say that. On the contrary, I would be glad to instill a positive experience and show you what a healthy BDSM relationship entails.” 

Dean chewed his lip. “Okay.” 

Cas gestured that Dean should continue. 

“About this no jerkin' off thing. . .” 

Castiel barked a laugh. “I don't believe it's referred to as such, but yes?” 

“Not okay, man. I'm not cool with asking you every time I need some self love.” 

“It is my intention to keep you thoroughly satisfied as often as possible, but I can understand what you're saying. Why don't we amend it to one 'freebie' per day? After that we will discuss it together.” Cas grabbed a pen and wrote the new rule before initialing it and passing the paper to Dean. “I will type out a new one with the amendment but this will work for now.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay. I want to talk about diet and exercise next. You said you didn't want to micromanage or whatever but in the rules it sure seems like it.” 

“I'm sorry it seems that way. I merely wish that you maintain your health. I'm not going to check that you exercised or ate a vegetable but if it seems your health wanes I will step in. Agreed?” 

Dean grumbled a bit but nodded as he initialed the line. 

The pair spent two hours going over each item on the contract. Dean lost count of how many times he blushed.

“Communication is the key here,” Cas said. “I need you to be honest with me if we do something you like or don't like. I want you to be happy with this arrangement too.” 

“Look, man. I'm happy to have a freaking place to live. The fact that you're letting me stay here rent free is a bonus. I can endure some kinky time in exchange.” 

Cas cut a hand through the air. “No, you will not 'endure' our time together. I will not enjoy myself if you aren't having a good time as well.” 

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I'm not good at the talking thing.” 

“We'll figure out some form of communication that allows us to, well, communicate properly. I'm not above assigning journal work.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Do you have a chalkboard for me to write lines too?” 

Castiel leaned back with a smirk. “In storage, actually. It's quite useful for role-play...which you indicated an interest in, correct?” 

Dean's mouth went dry as he nodded. 

Castiel held his heated gaze a beat longer before breaking the mood with a clap of his hands. “Let's get you moved in, shall we? Do you have furniture we need to worry about?” 

“Uh.” Dean blinked dumbly for a second before answering. “No, previous place was furnished. What little I did buy I left for the owner to sell since he gave me a break on rent while I looked for a place. My boxes are all in my car.” 

“We'll unload those and do lunch, yes? Is pizza okay?” 

Dean cleared his throat. “I can cook.” 

Castiel put up a hand. “You packed, endured a long and emotionally charged conversation, and will be unpacking again soon. We will have food delivered. I insist.” 

“Is that an order?” Dean asked. 

The edge of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a smirk. “If that's what is necessary for you to leave it be, then yes. Consider it as such.” 

Dean felt his heartbeat quicken as he stared at Castiel's sinful expression. His voice was rough even after clearing it again. “It's not much. If we order now we'll be done by the time the pizza gets here.” 

Cas raked his gaze over Dean's flushed face. “Let's get started.” 

* * *

The pair sat picking at slices of pizza an hour later. Both men had inhaled several slices of meatlovers (a joke that Dean could not let slide, of course) and ended up too stuffed to move. 

Dean groaned and undid the top button on his pants, dignity be damned. “When did you want to start the, uh, other stuff?” 

Cas let out a long breath as he shifted to get more comfortable. “Not tonight, obviously.” 

“Oh thank fuck,” Dean breathed. 

Cas chuckled. “I'm afraid I'm too full to enjoy anything except sitting here right now...and that's becoming a bit iffy.” 

“Next time we do this we wear sweatpants,” Dean declared. 

“Agreed,” Cas mumbled. “I'm glad I didn't put that pie in the oven or I'd eat until I puked.” 

Dean perked up. “Pie?” 

Cas nodded. “I have several in the freezer.”

Dean held up a hand. “Wait. Store bought, freezer pie? Dude. Sacrilege.”

“I confess I'm not much of a cook. The few things I prepare well have come after years of practice. Pie, however, has never been my forte.” 

Dean slapped his hand on the table. “Well, our first grocery trip is going to include pie ingredients and I'm going to blow your mind.” 

“You don't have to. . .”

“Dude,” Dean interrupted. “It would make me happy. Isn't that part of what you said? You want me to be happy with the arrangement? I enjoy baking.” 

Cas tilted his head to one side. “Of course, Dean. Make a list of all the things you need and we'll spend the day shopping for you tomorrow.”

“I have sheets and shit, man. I can make due with what I brought with me.” 

“Dean, we discussed this. . .” Cas began. 

“It would make me happy,” Dean said loudly, “if you would allow me to use my own stuff until I settle in a bit more so I don't get overwhelmed.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Sir.” 

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Fine. But don't take too long to get settled. It makes me happy to spoil my subs.” 

Dean popped a piece of pepperoni in his mouth with a grin. “Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled the steaming apple pie from the oven with a huge smile. “Fuck that's gorgeous.” 

Cas sidled up next to him with a loud inhale. He reached for a knife but stopped when Dean smacked his hand. 

“Dude,” Dean scolded. “You have to wait for it to cool or it won't set right.” 

Cas narrowed his eyes. “What happens if it doesn't set right?” 

“The pieces don't cut as cleanly and the taste isn't quite right.” 

Cas pouted. “I don't want to eat cold pie.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I didn't say we'd wait until it was cold. Just cooled off and set.” 

“How long is that?” 

Dean tilted his head in thought. “Fifteen minutes if you want to push it a bit.” 

“Are you comfortable beginning our arrangement now?” 

Dean swallowed hard as his stomach flipped. His heart pounded when he caught the dark look in Castiel's gaze. “Yes.” 

“Good boy,” Cas murmured softly. “Shirt off. Keep your jeans on please.” 

Dean reached behind his head to pull the material from his body. Castiel took it and draped it over the back of a nearby chair. 

Blue eyes raked over Dean's tan skin, leaving imaginary sparks. Dean shivered with anticipation. 

“Top button on the jeans I think,” Cas said. 

Dean skated his thumbs across the waistband of his pants before popping the button open. No one said he couldn't give a show while following instructions. 

Cas stepped into Dean's space, keeping his body a breath away. “May I kiss you, Dean?” 

“Please,” Dean breathed softly. 

Cas lunged forward to press their lips together. Dean moaned into the kiss. Arousal surged through his veins, rushing straight to his already hard cock. 

Cas pulled back. His eyes darkened at the sight of Dean's swollen, spit-slick lips. “Go get a pillow from the couch, one of the blue ones, and bring it here please.” 

Dean blinked for several seconds as the words registered. He nodded and rushed to the living room and rushed back. 

Cas smiled. “Please cut an extra large slice.” He sat on a chair and placed the pillow between his legs on the floor. 

Dean turned to face Cas. He raised an eyebrow at the pillow. Castiel took the plate with a brief “thank you” and placed it on the table. 

Dean slowly knelt on the cushion, eyes on Cas the entire time. 

“Good boy,” Cas said. 

Dean felt warmth surge through him. He'd pleased his Dom. 

Cas used his fork to cut a bite from the proffered slice. “This looks excellent. You were right to let it set.” A moan sounded from his mouth as he put the bite in his mouth. 

Dean's heart swelled. He'd done that. 

Cas cut another slice and balanced it on his fork. “Open up.” 

Dean tilted his head and slowly parted his lips. Cas carefully fed Dean the bite. 

The sweetness exploded on Dean's tongue. His eyelids fluttered shut as he took in the warmth of Castiel's body combined with the tart apple and spicy cinnamon. His heartbeat picked up to rabbit as he swallowed. 

When his eyes opened he whimpered at the heated look Castiel was giving him.

Blown pupils surrounded by a thin ring of blue laser focused on Dean's lips. “Another?” Cas asked, voice more rough than normal. 

Dean nodded. 

Castiel ran a finger through the sticky filling before offering it to Dean. His lips parted ever so slightly on an inhale as Dean leaned forward. 

Dean ran his tongue lightly along the underside of the digit before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue twirled around and he couldn't help but groan at the combined taste of sweet apple pie and his Dom's skin. He couldn't get enough. His world would crumble into a desolate wasteland if he couldn't get another hit.

Dean pulled back with a pop. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath. He shifted his legs in a desperate attempt to make his now hard cock more comfortable in the confines of his jeans. The movement only drew Castiel's eyes downward.

The Dom's face took on a wicked grin that only served to heat the blood in Dean's veins even more. 

Castiel alternated between fork bites of pie for himself and finger-full bites for Dean until the plate sat empty on the table. 

Dean couldn't catch his breath. His gaze focused on the hardness visible in Castiel's pants. Fingers had teased them both. Dean was ready to lunge at Cas and beg to suck him off.

While Dean zoned out, fighting the instinct to rip someone's pants open until they came (him or Cas, he wasn't picky at the moment), Castiel put the dish in the sink to soak. 

Cas walked over to Dean and stood until the sub looked upward and made eye contact. He reached a hand down, intending for Dean to grab it, and uttered a single word, “Come.” 

The orgasm shocked Dean both in arrival and intensity. He hadn't come in his jeans since his teens when Lisa dry humped him on her bed. 

Castiel's mouth dropped open when he realized the situation as he watched the wet patch stain the front of Dean's pants. 

Dom and sub maintained eye contact the entire time and it seemed to only prolong Dean's pleasure. 

When Dean could catch his breath again he immediately began apologizing. “I'm sorry. I didn't–”

Castiel hit his knees and pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss, effectively cutting off the rest of Dean's apology. His tongue plundered Dean's mouth in hurried motions, as if he could erase the words with enough effort. 

They pulled apart and Cas took Dean's face in his hands. “That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen.” 

Dean flushed. “I came without warning and without permission.” 

Castiel leaned until his lips hovered over Dean's, the next words spoken in a hot tattoo over a kiss swollen mouth. “You came at the mere thought of me touching you. . . at the sound of my voice. . . at my command. That, my pet, is one of the greatest compliments a Dom can receive.” 

Dean whimpered. “Yes, sir.” 

Castiel licked the soft skin of Dean's lips before standing again. He reached his hand down once more. “Let's go get you cleaned up.” 

Castiel led Dean into the ensuite master bath. “Please stand facing me, hands on the counter.” 

Dean pouted in confusion but obliged.

Cas ran the tap, adjusting until it reached a comfortably hot temp. He moved in front of Dean and unzipped the damp jeans before tugging them downward, taking boxers with them. 

Dean shuddered but didn't move. His eyes didn't leave Castiel the entire time. 

Cas grabbed a washcloth and wet it under the running water. He rang out the excess liquid before returning to Dean.

Dean closed his eyes on a sigh as the warm cloth caressed his throat and down his chest. Castiel wiped away all traces of sweat before rewetting and rewarming the cloth to clean Dean's lower half. 

“We should get ready for bed,” Castiel said. “It's getting late.” 

Dean nodded. “My boxers are in my room.” 

Cas brushed their lips together before stepping back. “Goodnight.” 

Dean took that as permission to leave and get dressed. He considered putting pajama pants on over the boxers when he shivered as goosebumps broke out over his skin. 

He came up with a better idea. 

All of the lights in the apartment were off. Cas had been serious about turning in for the night. 

Dean tapped lightly on Castiel's bedroom door and waited until he heard Cas call out. 

Cas sat in bed, leaning against the headboard with his phone in his hands. “Is everything okay, Dean?” 

Dean shuffled his feet and bit his lip. “Can I stay here tonight?” 

Cas tilted his head and Dean's heart dropped. Had he overstepped? Was it too soon to jump into bed? Was it too intimate? 

He was just about to retract his request when Cas nodded. “Of course,” before drawing the blankets back and patting the mattress.

Dean crawled beneath the sheets and waited as Cas put his phone on to charge, turned off the light, and shifted to lay down as well. 

Dean lay still for several heartbeats, unsure of what to do next. 

Thankfully, Cas rubbed a soft hand over Dean's bare chest as he pressed their bodies together. “Relax. Sleep.”


End file.
